Just Close Your Eyes
by Heel Princess
Summary: Oneshot: John/Steph Sadness to Westlifes Just Close Your Eyes. read and review please. no summary because like most song fics its 2 short for one


Another Random one-shot, enojoy and review even if its a tad sad (s that rymed lol)

Stephanie ran down the hallway of the hospital as fast as her little legs could take her. The click clack of her Gucci heels echoed through out the hallways but she didn't care, there was a reason she was in a hurry. She bounced anxiously in front of the counter, she didn't know much but as soon as she heard his name through her receiver followed by the words "rushed to the emergency room" she was out of bed and here as quickly as she could be there.

"I'm here to see John Cena." Stephanie said, the urgency and concern crisp in her voice.

"Aren't we all?" The elderly lady snapped back and her.

"But you don't understand." She stated trying to make it clear to this woman that it was important that she see him.

"And you just have to see him." The nurse said sarcastically.

Stephanie nodded her brunette head at her thinking that finally this woman understood. But that thought didn't last long as the red headed woman lifted her finger to point to the waiting room area.

"You weren't the first to arrive and I'm sure you won't be the last of them"

Lifting her eyes for only a moment Stephanie turned to see what she was talking about and there in the lobby were oodles of women with John Cena memorabilia scattered across them.

"You think I'm some fan?" Stephanie shouted. "Well I got news for you honey I aint no fan, I'm the heir to the whole god damn company. Now if you don't get me in there now I can arrange for some one else to fill your position."

She really did hate being mean and yelling threats but this woman left Stephanie no choice, if wasn't going to let her in there for being nice then she just had to play rough. The woman cowardly moved out from behind her desk and out of her office to take Stephanie to John's room.

They rounded two corners and past several rooms before they finally came to his private room, the nurse nodded towards Stephanie and left her alone as Stephanie moved toward the window to look in at him. He looked so different lying there with all those tubes on his face, a completely different sight from what the fans were used to seeing and Stephanie couldn't hold back the tears forming in her eyes as she watched him through the printed glass.

Finally she nervously made her way to the door, but before she could make her way inside she ran into a doctor holding John's charts. Stephanie couldn't contain her overwhelming emotions and grabbed the doctor pulling him back from the direction he was going to talk to her.

"What is it?" She asked. "What's the matter with him?" The panic was setting in. The doctor looked at her for a moment before he spoke, even before he opened his mouth she could tell that something was very wrong just by the look on the older mans face. "Tell me." She said begging to force this out of him.

He looked down at his papers and knew that she was under the contact information section of Mr. Cena's file, she had every right to know but he hated having to be the one to tell her. "He has cancer." The doctor said bluntly, he didn't know how else he could say it actually.

She knew that things didn't look good by the grim look on the man's face, she wiped a tear form her hazel eye. "How long?" She asked.

He looked at her and looked away. "How long?" Stephanie repeated, a little louder this time.

"If we had of found this out sooner…" The man started obviously avoiding the question.

"How long?" She yelled again. This was the part of the job he hated. "24 hours… tops." The man said. The young woman before him burst into tears and he began to walk away down the hallway to another patient another heart he would have to break.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" She screamed after him. "Radiation? Drugs? Anything at all!" She said, begging more then asking.

"I'm sorry, it's too late."

**If you wanna know  
Tomorrow morning I have to leave**

Stephanie regained her composer as much as she could be expected to before she walked into his room the hurt hard to hide on her gorgeous face.

He instantly brightened and smiled at her. "So I guess you heard the news?" He asked.

She didn't understand how he could be so calm when he knew that at any moment he could no longer be on this planet. She rushed to his side and threw her arms around him, falling to her knees at his bedside. Stephanie McMahon felt powerless; a feeling she never knew existed.

"I love you." She blurted, sobbing loudly against his chest.

"I love you too." He said grasping her brown hair in his hands and scratching her head softly. He almost lost it, but he couldn't not in front of her anyway…she was the reason he had to be so strong.

He moved her head from against him and lifted her chin to meet his gaze; he gently brushed the tears from her cheeks before she spoke. "I'm never going to stop loving you." She said looking in his eyes, hers moving back and forth scanning his for some sort of answer to how all this was happening.

"I'm not going to stop loving you either." He said. She turned away from him and he moved her to face him again. "Hey look at me..." Stephanie moved herself to look at him once more. "Death can't change that, I promise."

**But wherever I may be  
Best believe I'm thinking of you  
I can't believe how much I love you**

"How can you promise me that?" She asked him.

"I just can ok." He said. "Now please can we stop talking about this? I don't want to waste anymore of the time that I do have talking about it."

"But…"

"But nothing." He interjected, patting the space beside him. Signalling for her to join him. She meekly crawled in the bed beside him and he smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead.

Stephanie cuddled into him fighting the growing urgency inside her to cry. He held her tighter on instinct before he moved his lips to hers in a kiss that would be one of there last. Smiling once more he stared at her taking in every detail of her face, all the little things that made up the natural beauty that she was. This was how he wanted to spend his last moments, with her in his arms the way things always should have been.

"This is all the time we have left," He whispered to her. "And I don't want to waste any of it."

**All we have is here tonight  
We don't want to waste this time  
Give me something to remember  
Baby put your lips on mine**

**And I'll love you forever  
Anytime that we find ourselves apart**

"I don't ever want to forget how it feels to be with you." Stephanie said. "Nothing compares to the way I feel when I'm around you, just like this."

"You don't have to worry about forgetting me Stephy." John said rubbing his arms up and down her chilled ones, trying desperately to brush off her goose bumps. "Because I'm always going to be right here." He said moving his hands off her arms and moving them to point through her chest to her heart.

"Whenever you feel like your alone, remember your not. You're with me. Just close your eyes and remember, it will be just like we were never even apart."

She smiled and nodded at him even though she couldn't see how she could ever feel comforted without him by her side. He was her whole world even if it was the end of it, she didn't think she could go on without him anyway.

He shifted his weight and laid his chin on the top of her head. "Just try it ok, believe me it will work." She hated how he was able to some how read her thoughts but if he could do that then maybe he really could be there when she needed him, even if he was the furthest distance away that he could possibly be.

**Just close your eyes**  
**And you'll be here with me  
Just look to your heart  
And that's where I'll be  
If you just close your eyes  
Till your drifting away  
You'll never be too far from me  
If you close your eyes**

He ran his hands down over her shoulders like he always did when they were alone together; she was soothed by the familiar touch.

"You do know how to let a man go out with a bang…" He said smiling down at her.

At first she wasn't sure what he was talking about, that was until he began to thumb across the fabric of her long jacket. It was only then that she realised what he meant and the fact that she wasn't wearing anything but her underwear underneath it. Once that phone rang nothing mattered, clothes sure weren't important and she dashed from her room to get there. She smiled through her tears that even now he had a sense of humour.

John ran his finger up and down the lining of the jacket, it made him sad to think that he would never be able to touch her that way again or make love to the goddess before him. He wanted her to be happy even without him and he hoped that someday she would be able to move on.

"I know this isn't the end of the road for us princess." He said, and knew Stephanie knew what he was talking about. He was never an overly spiritual person but he did think that some how in the universe two soul mates would find each other again some how, and they to were eternally linked together forever.

"Promise me that you'll remember me through all the others." John said.

"Other what?" She asked.

"Through all the other men, don't forget me." He explained to her holding her hand tightly in his.

"I could never forget you John, there's no body like you .No one can take your place" Stephanie began to sob uncontrollably again and once more buried her head in his lap for comfort. "I'll always love you." She said, muffled through the blanket beneath her.

**I know I'm gonna see you again  
But promise me that you won't forget  
Cause as long as you remember  
A part of us will be together  
So even when you're fast asleep  
Look for me inside your dreams  
Keep believing in what we're sharing  
And even when I'm not there to tell you**

**I'll, I'll love, Love you forever  
Anytime that I can't be where you are**

"I want you to have something." John said searching around under the blue sheets for what it was that he had put there. Stephanie looked at him confused what else could he have possibly wanted to give her? He had already given her the gift of love, all the memories and the honour of being the last person he would ever see…a gift that he didn't even share with his family, something Stephanie felt both privileged and guilty for.

It seemed he had found what he was looking for and removed his hand from under the covers in a fist. "Don't let anyone tell you these aren't yours..." He said unclenching the hand and squeezing whatever it was into hers letting go of it.

Opening her hand she looked down at her hands and in them were his dog tags. "John…" She started.

"Read them." The first tag was his grandfather's; an actual tag from the war then came John's tag that he had added for his ring attire.

"Thank you." She said, touched that his prized possession was now hers.

"Read the back." He instructed her.

She flipped the piece of metal over and read it aloud her voice quivering and breaking as she did so…She covered her mouth when she realised what it was that it said behind his name. "Stephanie, love of my life…Center of my world." Stephanie tossed them over her neck before she wrapped her arms back around him again.

"Don't leave me!" She screamed crying harder then she knew was possible.

"I'm not going anywhere." He whispered. And that was it, his dieing breath in her ear. She glanced at the clock 4:30 am. He didn't make it to morning. The tumour stopped his heart and with it she felt her own would surely stop beating. No pain it was quick, he was gone and she was the only one to know.

**Is there anywhere that far?  
Anytime you're feeling low  
Is there anywhere that love cannot reach?  
Oh no  
It could be anywhere on earth  
It could be anywhere I'll be  
Oh baby if you want to see**

Days later Stephanie would stand in front of his gravestone, long after all the others had left including his mother who was devastated. Stephanie fell to her knees before the marker and rubbed the limestone header. "John Cena, entertainer, son, brother, best friend and soul mate." She read aloud before she laid the red roses before him.

"I miss you." She said gripping the tombstone for leverage off the ground. She laid a hand to her stomach and smiled to the clouds. Cena hadn't taken everything with him; he had left with her a part of him, a very important part of him that was now growing inside her.

The cold wind stung her cheeks and her eyes and tears poured out of them. She closed her eyes and searched for him, his face was there every detail…she could hear him speak to her and she knew that he would always be there.

**Just close your eyes  
And you'll be here with me  
Look to your heart  
That's where I'll be  
Just close your eyes  
Till your drifting away  
You'll never be too far from me**


End file.
